


Asleep On The Couch

by skycloud86



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skycloud86/pseuds/skycloud86
Relationships: Jack Bauer/Nina Myers





	Asleep On The Couch

3.00am in the morning, and she woke suddenly. Rubbing her eyes, brushing a rebellious strand of dark hair out of her eyes and looking over her shoulder, she realised that Jack wasn't in bed. Feeling his side of the bed and finding it cool, she wondered just how long ago he had left her alone. Was it as soon as she fell asleep?

Stumbling in the darkness towards the living room, she called out his name. Not too loud of course, but loud enough for anyone who was awake to hear. Entering the room, and remembering not to turn the light on, she saw Jack fast asleep on the couch, his head perched on the armrest, his long legs stretched out, and at this point, she couldn't help but smile. Walking up to him, she stroked his blond hair gently and whispered his name.

"Jack?"

"Jack?", she spoke again, a little louder this time, and it worked. As he woke up and turned to face her, he smiled.

"What time is it?", he asked, trying to find the clock in the darkness.

"Time for you to come back to bed", she told him, before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. He grinned and got up slowly, before following her out of the room.

As morning came, the sun was warming their bodies. Jack was the first to wake, and as he looked over at her, he wondered if he really did love her.

"Nina, it's time to get up", he gently whispered, rocking her shoulder gently. Another day at CTU ahead of them, another day of knowing stares and whispers from colleagues, but Jack couldn't care less.


End file.
